Soturi ei sorru
by Aimtist
Summary: Ichigolla on vaikeaa. Pimeys lähenee päivä päivältä. Onko tiikeristä apua taistelussa sitä vastaan vai antautuuko Ichigo suosiolla? ChadIchi, songfic.


Title: Soturi ei sorru  
Author: Aimtist  
Disclaimer: Bleach kuuluu Kubo-samalle ja kappale Darkness Disturbedille, vain juoni kuuluu minulle. En saa kirjoittamisesta rahaa tai muuta vastaavaa.  
AN: Ensimmäistä kertaa tällä parituksella liikkeellä, olen kyllä hautonut ajatusta näistä kahdesta yhdessä ja tässä nyt tulos. Bleachin osalta myös ensimmäistä kertaa minä-kertojalla kirjoitettua tekstiä. Niin ja tämä on ehdottomasti omistettu (finin) Hopelle (joka myös sai etuoikeutettuna lukea tämän ennen muita) joka malttamattomana odotti, että kirjoittaisin tästä parituksesta. No toivottavasti ei haittaa, että hahmot on hieman OoC :D

_Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I'll let the  
Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own_

Varjosi heijastui edessäni olevalle seinälle, mutta olin kuin en huomaisi läsnäoloasi. Vaihdoin kylläkin heti puheenaihetta, en voinut antaa sinun kuulla puheitani, et pitäisi lainkaan kuulemastasi. Siksi vaihdoin synkät sanani arkipäiväisempiin asioihin ja myös meidän elämämme kulkuun.

Huomasit minun puhuvan äitini pienellä alttarilla ja käännyit heti takaisin. Aivan sinun tapaistasi antaa minulle rauha, kun keskustelin äitini kanssa purkiessani hänelle sieluani. Et selvästikään ollut kuullut aikaisempia sanojani, et tiennyt mitään suunnitelmastani.

Olin hyvin helpottunut ja silti myös pettynyt. En tahtonut sinun kääntyvän ja jättävän minua alttarin kanssa, joka vain pahensi tätä hukuttavaa syyllisyyden tunnetta päivä päivältä. Toivoin, lähes rukoilin, että olisit kuullut kaiken ja näyttänyt osan siitä tiikeristä, mikä sinä olit aina taisteluissa silloin vuosia sitten, kun minuakin jotkut kutsuivat shinigamiksi. Siitä tiikeristä, mikä vieläkin on osa nimeäsi.

Mutta se kaikki oli vain osa toivetta tai ehkä sisälläni elelevää pelkoa. Kuolema oli kuitenkin lopullinen päätös, sitä ei voisi pyörtää. Ehkä minä pelkäsin sitä tai ehkä syy oli rakkaus sinua kohtaan, mikä sai minut epäröimään.

Kaikesta huolimatta olin myös huojentunut, mikään ei estäisi minua jättämästä tätä synkkää maailmaa, joka piti minua kuristavassa otteessaan, et edes sinä. Varsinkaan sinä.

Tiesin, että olit huomannut jonkin olevan vinossa, mutta luulit syyn olevan äitini kuoleman minua yhä painava suru ja syyllisyys, minkä tiesit omasta kokemuksestasi korjaantuvan aikanaan. Et siksi ottanut asiaa puheeksi. Tiesit, että siitä puhuminen olisi kivuliaampaa ja aika parantaisi haavat kuitenkin. Pidit tätä vain vaikeana vaiheena, joka menisi ohi jos olisit hiljaisena tukena. Toivoit sen menevän ohi.

Minä tiesin ettei se kuitenkaan menisi, tiesin sen. Se hämärä, mistä kaikki oli alkanut ja minkä oli pitänyt muuttua takaisin valoksi oli muuttunut läpitunkemattomaksi pimeydeksi. Se oli saartanut minut ja päivä päivältä se tuli lähemmäs.

En pelännyt kuolemaa, olinhan ollut niin lähellä sitä kerta toisensa jälkeen. Tiesin myös mitä kuoleman jälkeen tulisi vastaan, se ei ollut minulle enää vieras, siksi en pelännyt sitä. Mutta se pimeys, mikä minua seurasi, se kauhistutti minua. En ollut kohdannut mitään sitä pelottavampaa ikinä ja siksi minä tahdoin paeta, mutta kuolema oli ainut pakotie.

Olin pelkuri, tiesin sen. Olin kohdannut kuoleman silmästä silmään monesti ja silti olin valmis pakenemaan pimeyttä millä keinolla hyvänsä, vaikka ainut tapa olisi jättää sinut jälkeen, ja minä hyödyntäisin kaikki mahdollisuuteni paeta. Olin jo valmis jättämään sinut jälkeen, kun huomasin sivummalla olevan paperin.

Nousin kotitekoisen alttarin luota ja aloin penkomaan työpöydän laatikoita, kunnes viimein löysin kynän. Annoin sanojen tulvia paperille, hyvästien kuulua anteeksipyynnön muodossa ja lopetin sanoihin: _Sinua, tiikeriäni aina rakastaen. Chad, pyydän anteeksi vielä viimeisen kerran._

Tunnustukseni ja anteeksipyyntöni selvensivät hieman päätäni ja herättivät minussa myös rohkeutta. Vain hetken minun täytyi tavata kirjeen sisältöä, ennen kuin hylkäsin paperin pöydälle ja juoksin huoneesta suoraan luoksesi, missä heittäydyin syliisi pyydellen kerta toisensa jälkeen anteeksi.

_Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I'll let the  
Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own_

Ehkä kaikki kääntyisi jälleen hyväksi. Niin minä uskoin. Olin sinun lämpimässä syleilyssäsi, vahvojen käsiesi suojassa ja tunsin kuinka pimeys vetäytyi kauemmas. Onnentunne, jonka koin sinun sylissäsi oli riittävän vahva karkoittamaan pimeyden ja muuttamaan sen hämäräksi. Hämäräksi jonka minä vielä ylittäisin, kunhan sinä vain olisit vierelläni.

"Ichigo?" kuiskasit hiljaa.

"Oletko okei?" jatkoit kysyen, huolestuneena. En minä ensimmäistä kertaa hautautunut syleilyysi mutta en ollut koskaan ennen hyökännyt kehosi turvaan tällä lailla. Pudistin päätäni hieman, ennen kuin nostin katseeni.

"En, mutta tulen olemaan, jos vain suostut lainaamaan minulle voimiasi, toimimalla kallionani." pyyntöni oli hiljainen mutta päättäväisyyteni kuulsi läpi kaikesta huolimatta.

Hymyilit hieman, mikä valaisi myös minun päivääni. Nousin varpasilleni ja suutelin sinua intohimoisesti, annoin käsieni vaellella ruskeissa hiuksissasi ja tunsin kuinka päätökseni sai entistä enemmän tukea alleen.

Kun lopulta lopetimme suutelemisen, jäimme vielä nenät lähes vastakkain tuijottamaan toisiamme silmiin. Se oli meidän keinomme kommunikoida. Sanattomat viestit olivat meidän vahvuutemme.

Annoin pienen hymyn eksyä huulilleni, ennen kuin tartuin käteesi ja johdatin sinut vuoteemme luokse. Vedin sinut mukanani tummille peitteille, missä hautauduin turvalliseen syleilyysi.

Viimeisenä ennen nukahtamista ajattelin, soturi ei sorru.

Niinpä kun pimeys viimein oli hakemassa minua omakseen, en paennut vaan taistelin. Vain sinun vuoksesi, hiljainen tiikerini, minä taistelin kuten vuosia sitten olin tehnyt ja olisin tehnyt. En antanut pimeyden musertaa minua ja viimein taistelun loputtua sain hengittää vapaasti.

Soturi ei sortunut taistelussa.


End file.
